bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Silver-Haired Seireitou/The New Age of BFF
Hello everybody, Sei here with a couple words. After the events of the Opposition against the Shiroyasha, it has become apparent that there exists a massive gap in skill between specific groups of users. Now, of course, there is the situation that the characters, Seireitou Kawahiru and Raian Getsueikirite, are incredibly powerful in anybody's hands, this does not make them invincible. In fact, the first ones on this site whom would be capable to effortlessly point out the weaknesses of these characters, Njalm and Void, would undoubtedly agree. Those characters being used by myself and Ten respectively of course makes them even more dangerous a threat than by anybody else, but regardless, as I've said, this does not make them unbeatable. Far from it. With this being said, the RP that has been aforementioned served as a rather... accurate gauge to determine the gap between skills of the prominent users on the site. While not everybody did participate in the Opposition RP, it is safe to say that the challengers average out a level of skill that is comparable to the other users that hadn't participated; excluding Njalm and Void, that is, as well as select others. However, this is not a blog meant to note this out. I noticed recently that users have begun to work as partners in order to improve their collaboration skills while subsequently improving their own abilities and their characters as well. BFF is starting to enter a new age in which its community has grown much stronger, whether it'd be due to forging bonds of friendship, rivalry, or admiration. And this makes me happy beyond words. As one of BFF's original users, back when the site was founded by Blackemo, Cyberweasel, and Ten, I find great joy when seeing a new generation step up. As a great philosopher of the martial arts once said, "Do not merely walk the path of the master. But rather, seek what they sought." In the coming months, I hope to see a new age of writing excellence on BFF, even as Bleach's manga is slowly coming to a close. This is a chance to start forging new friendships and new partnerships. Believe me that those of you that originally worked on your own to develop your characters and stories, you have a lot to gain from working with users you normally wouldn't have thought to work with. When I first started on NF, way back in 2008, never did I think I'd find a friend in Ten that I have today, and nowadays I can honestly consider him both my most trusted partner on the Wikia and one of my true friends in the real world. You never know what could arise from a simple partnership on this site. But most of all, it will allow you all to accelerate your efforts in forging new concepts, improving your characters, and overall making yourselves a far better roleplayer and writer. So consider some of the users on the site you believe you could match well with, somebody whom you could work well together with that will serve a mutually beneficial means. Those of you that fought me and Ten on the Opposition RP, look at which characters and users you should attempt collaborating with. Try to match up with a user whom you think you will be able to work well beside. And this doesn't have to be limited to simply two people. A couple users together can work together to swap ideas, to conceive new concepts, et cetera. And with that, I believe I will bring my long-winded speech to a close. Category:Blog posts